


Стихи насыпью

by Li_Liana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Старые стихи, 1997-2003





	1. Ты бежишь следами ветра

Ты бежишь следами ветра  
Мчишься, будто за мечтой.  
Но мечта уходит в лето,  
Не бросай меня, постой!

Там, где небо золотое  
Солнце дарит по утрам  
Мы останемся с тобою.  
Только там мы можем, там

Рядом быть и в то же время  
Друг от друга уходить,  
Исчезая, словно тени  
И любить и не любить.

Здесь, где все неоднозначно,  
Солнце путаешь с луною,  
Лишь одна вода прозрачна –  
Остаемся мы с тобою.

Это – рай, а может – ад.  
Я не знаю, ты – не знаешь.  
Только нет пути назад,  
Улетая, улетаешь…

Навсегда из этой сказки  
Пусть не доброй и не злой,  
Странной, как весной салазки,  
Необычной, шебутной.

За серебренным закатом,  
Догоняя солнца свет  
Ты умчался. Только эхо  
Откликалось мне в ответ.

Без тебя цветы увяли,  
Травы сохнут на лугах,  
Ночи враз длиннее стали,  
Слезы тают на глазах.

Ты пришел однажды утром,  
Словно ласковый рассвет,  
Улыбнулся мне как будто,  
Только здесь уж тени нет.

Где я? Там, где нету света,  
Нет мечты, и есть – покой,  
Там, куда уходит лето  
Многоликою толпой.


	2. Светлый лед

В каждом слове тройной смысл ,  
Словом падает на лед мысль,  
Льдинкой разбивается любовь,  
За чужой улыбкой скрывается боль.

Ветер разбивает хрусталики ветвей,  
Ничто не происходит в мире белых теней,  
Холод бриллиантов сжигает все тепло,  
Но в замерзшем лесу - вечно светло.

Лучик солнца по снегу скользит,  
Снег сдается и тая скрипит,  
Но морозные лапы настигают капель,  
И уже смертоносные иглы свисают с ветвей.

В этом мире живы только сны,  
Лишь они ярких красок полны,  
Вечный сон - вместо весенних цветов,  
Лишь только во сне приходит любовь.

В небе лазурном отражается инея сталь,  
С каждым новым закатом тени уносятся вдаль,  
Солнце завершает давно проигранный бой,  
И мы навсегда остаемся с тобой -  
звездная ночь.


	3. Снег на ели мельхиором

Снег на ели мельхиором  
Серебрится в темной ночи.  
Лес дерев нестройным хором  
Чудо сказки нам пророчит.

На струне из двух огней  
Инеем застыло время  
Поплавок минувших дней  
Покачнулся, сам не веря,

Что его уносит в море -  
Сердце ветра и огня,  
Где живет в твоем просторе  
Память завтрашнего дня


	4. Зима

Тьма.  
Полночь.  
Зима  
Укрывает пологами ночи.  
Мы успели вернуться назад  
Не поверив чужому пророчеству.

Разрывая куски на осколки мечты  
Мы прощаем себе непростимое.  
Все пройдет. Временами лишь страшно уйти  
За границу непостижимого.


	5. Без слез

Когда слезы боятся родиться  
Тучи убивают синеву небес,  
Ветер выжигает тепло наших сердец,  
Грусть и тоска поселяются здесь.

Прошлое – всего лишь ушедшая тень  
Обманчивых лиц и погашенных звезд.  
Уходим назад, идучи вперед,  
Никто нас уже никуда не зовет

Одиночество – вечный удел человечества.  
Дороги скрывает туман безнадеги.  
Смех угасает, приходят тревоги.  
Мы спотыкаемся об жизни пороги.

Каждый новый день падает  
В вечность забытых снов  
Разбивая надежду и стирая любовь.  
Никому не нужна чужая боль.

Холод срывает зелень с дерев,  
Друзья уходят – приходят враги,  
Мы всегда будем одни  
В мире прошедшей мечты.

Остается лишь свет –  
Белее и чище первого снега,  
Холодный и легкий как светлая нега,  
И безразличнее темного неба,  
Светлый свет …..


	6. Не веря…

За спиной притаилась усталость -  
Безразличная серая кошка.  
Я смиряюсь опять, но меня почти не осталось -  
Утренним сном улетаю в чье-то чужое окошко.

Над собою поднявшись я таю,  
Растворяюсь в бесчисленной массе.  
Я не хочу, но опять исчезаю,  
Позабыв о мечте и о счастье.

В иллюзию верить и жить только мифом  
Не зная дороги - идти  
Под чьим-то чужим, точечным грифом,  
Скрылись мои пути…

Себе изменять - так стало привычно  
И я опять МОЛЧУ!!!  
Мне безразлично, опять безразлично  
Я привыкаю не знать, чего я хочу.

Улыбаюсь, глядя в лицо лжи  
И мило беседую с подлостью.  
Стираю со счастья пыль  
И не мечтаю о невесомости.

Мне все равно…


End file.
